Metroid (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo R&D1 Intelligent Systems |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Satoru Okada |producer = Gunpei Yokoi |designer = |programmer = |artist = Hiroji Kiyotake Hirofumi Matsuoka Yoshio Sakamoto |writer = Makoto Kano |composer = Hirokazu Tanaka |format = |release = NES / Famicom JPAugust 6, 1986 NAAugust 15, 1987 EUJanuary 15, 1988 Game Boy Advance JPAugust 10, 2004 NAOctober 25, 2004 EUJanuary 7, 2005 |genre = Action-adventure |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Famicom Disk System, NES, Game Boy Advance, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |requirement = |input = }} Metroid ( ) is an action-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo. The first installment in the ''Metroid'' series, it was originally released in Japan for the Famicom Disk System peripheral in August 1986. North America received a release in August 1987 on the Nintendo Entertainment System in a ROM cartridge format, with the European release followed in January 1988. Set on the planet Zebes, the story follows Samus Aran as she attempts to retrieve the parasitic Metroid organisms that were stolen by Space Pirates, who plan to replicate the Metroids by exposing them to beta rays and then use them as biological weaponsto destroy Samus and all who oppose them. The game's style, focusing on exploration and the search for power-ups that are used to reach previously inaccessible areas, influenced other video games. Its varied endings for fast completion times made it a popular game for speedrunning. It was lauded for being one of the first video games to feature a female protagonist, though the player must complete the game in under five hours for this to be revealed, with the game's English-language instruction manual even using "he" to refer to the protagonist. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Being the debut title of the Metroid series, this was the first game to feature its main protagonist Samus, who makes a playable appearance in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2 Moves Several of Samus's moves in both SSF and SSF2 originate from weapons and upgrades to her Power Suit that first appear in this game. Her down attack in SSF, the Morph Ball, is based on one of the earliest power-ups she acquires in this game, allowing her to turn into a sphere and roll in it. She also uses this in SSF2 for her roll and down special move, the latter of which also features the she acquires in the game. She uses the iconic as an attack when she jumps in SSF, as well as her up special move in SSF2. Her side special move in SSF2 fires a Missile, which she can do in Metroid after acquiring the Missile Launcher power-up. Stages Tourian, the final area in this game, appears as a stage in SSF2 only playable in event #40: The Mother Brain. It is based on the final battle site where Samus fights Mother Brain, who also appears in this stage as a boss. Items The , in addition to being used in Samus' moveset, appears as an item in SSF2. When held, it can be equipped for a short period of time, allowing the player to mimic the effect of the power-up when jumping. Assist Trophies There are two Assist Trophies in SSF2 that originate as enemies from Metroid. The first is the Metroid itself, which latches onto opponents and damages them until they shake the Metroid off, much like in their original incarnation. Mother Brain also appears as an Assist Trophy in addition to her role as a boss, in which she functions exactly like she did as the final boss battle of Metroid. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Metroid universe Category:Nintendo